Queen's Blade Soundtracks
Queen's Blade features a variety of music presented in the anime, and this page will serve to list and document them. Queen's Blade - Vocal Complete OST This album was released on March 25, 2010. Artists Rie Kugimiya, Ayako Kawasumi, Mamiko Noto, Mikako Takahashi, Hirano Aya, Kaori Mizuhashi, Ena xTRiPx, Rie Ohashi. Tracklist # Get The Door # On The Mark # Omoide to Yakusoku Leina ver. # Nisshutsuzuru Hana # Omoide to Yakusoku Tomoe ver. # Cause Angel # Omoide to Yakusoku Nanael ver. # Do-Pink # Amara # Ochi nai Sora # My Justice # Maid In # Daisuki na Basho # Buddy-Body Queen's Blade OST 1 This album was released on June 25, 2009, composed by Masaru Yokoyama. Artists Rie Ohashi, Ayako Kawasumi, Mamiko Noto. Tracklist # Get the Door (TV Size) # Queen’s Blade Main Theme # Sawa Yakana Tsuitachi # Sentou – Semari Kuru Kiki # Shuppatsu! # Tenshi no Kimagure # Hinomoto – Sougon # Anyaku # Kanashimi – Guitar Ver. # Oukyuu no Theme # Hitori bocchino Yoru – ORUGOORU Ver. # Hakushaku ie no Igen # Sentou – Hisoukan # Pinchi # Nakama Tono Deai # Pinchi D # Nakama no Yasashisa # Hakushaku ie no Igen # Shinpi no Mori # Sentou – Dynamic # Tenkai no Theme # Ketsui # Fuon # Nakama no Yasashisa # Oujo no Miyako # Tenshi no Shinpi # Get the Door BGM Ver. (M_49) # Omoide to Yakusoku BGM Ver. # Queen’s Blade Main Theme # Omoide to Yakusoku LEINA Ver. # Omoide to Yakusoku TOMOE Ver. # Omoide to Yakusoku NANAEL Ver Queen's Blade OST 2 This album was released on December 22nd, 2009, composed by Masaru Yokoyama. Artists Rie Kugimiya, Yuko Goto, Kanae Ito. Tracklist # Empty Chinai (TV size) # Queen’s Blade Tournament Theme # Refreshing Day # Dynamic combat # Loneliness # Pinch # Moment of your jokes # Subversive # Dynamic combat # Theme of Eta Canis Majoris # Loneliness # Buddy-body (BGM Version) # Behind the scenes battle # Combat Pessimism # Departure! # Sadness (Piano Version) # Sako Combat Crisis Comes # Empty Chinai (BGM Version) # Thought # Fate # Mild Hinomoto # Fighting Hard Battles # Restlessness # Theme of Menace # Loneliness # Dynamic Combat # Journey # Empty Chinai (BGM Version) # Buddy-body (BGM Version) # Buddy-body (TV size) (Merona version) # Buddy-body (TV size) (Menace version) # Buddy-body (TV size) (Airi version) Queen's Blade Drama CD: Nanael's XXX This album was (probably) released around 2007, sometime around Nanael's videogame. Artists Kaori Mizuhashi. Tracklist # Track 1 # Track 2 # Track 3 Queen's Blade Drama CD: Picture Scroll of the Musha Miko This album was released on April 28, 2007, accompanying Tomoe's biography (Retsuden) volume. Artists Mamiko Noto, Hitomi Nabatame, Ojija Ryuto, Koyama Tsuyoshi, Ai Tokunaga, Hayoto Nito, Fujiya Ichi, Kisou You. Tracklist # Beginning # Tomoe Appears # Mortal Combat with the Tongue Giant # Shinto Priest # Bathing # Attack in the Bathroom # Triple Warrior Kick # Dreadful Kouma Ninja Corps # Surprise Attack in the Bamboo Grove # Kouma Ninja Arts "Meat Fireworks" # Fainting # Kouma Ninja Arts "Poison Saliva" # Rain of arrows # Last Showdown # Strong Tomoe # Poison # Secret Strike: Rotation Slash # Master and Servant # Journey # Credits Queen's Blade Drama CD: Tome of the Ancient Princess This album was released on February 15, 2008, accompanying Menace's biography (Retsuden) volume. Artists Yuko Goto, Norio Wakamoto, Yui Kano, Naomi Shindou, Keiji Hirai. Tracklist # Resurrected Princess # Prosperity of the Ancient Kingdom # Martial Arts Training # Human Bed # Tribute of Doom # Slaughter # Traitor # Humiliating Technique # Hole of Slaves # The Fate of the Kingdom # Men's Sauna # I Have no Money! # The One I Was Looking For # Rematch # Resuming # Dissolved Clothes # Power of the Curse # I'm Sorry, Menace # Friendship # Queen's Blade # Battle Start # Great Victory # Narrow Victory # Jumping Away # Dodging an Attack # Parrying # Behind You # Failed Attack # Charging # Ducking # Shining Pyramid # Shriek # Royal Headbutt # Swing # Power of the Curse # Arm Wound # Dazed # Body Wound # Kicked Off Balance # Defeat 1 # Knocked Down # Leg Wound # Defeat 2 # Off Balance Queen's Blade Drama CD: Adventure of the Exiled Warrior This album was released on February 28, 2009, accompanying Leina's biography (Retsuden) volume. Artists Ayako Kawasumi, Atsuko Tanaka, Rie Tanaka Tracklist # Duel of Sisters # Lady from the Count Vance’s house # Leina’s Determination # Inconspicuous Departure # Nyx # Funikura’s Revival # Birth of the Master of Flame # Bandits’ Extermination # First Victory # Bathing # Claudette # Scolded by Funikura # Burning Flames # Leina vs Nyx # Cruelty! Funikura # Triumph # Parting # Exiled Warrior # Leina: Battle Start # Leina: Win 1 # Leina: Win 2 # Leina: Attack 1 # Leina: Attack 2 # Leina: Dodge # Leina: Dragon Tail # Leina: Wound # Leina: Fatal Blow # Leina: Defeat # Leina: Falling Unconscious # Leina: Losing Armor # Claudette: Battle Start # Claudette: Win 1 # Claudette: Win 2 # Claudette: Attack 1 # Claudette: Attack 2 # Claudette: Dodge # Claudette: Thunderclap Blow # Claudette: Thunder Shake # Claudette: Wound # Claudette: Fatal Blow # Claudette: Defeat # Claudette: Fainting # Claudette: Losing Armor # Nyx: Battle Start # Nyx: Win 1 # Nyx: Win 2 # Nyx: Attack 1 # Nyx: Attack 2 # Nyx: Dodge # Nyx: Bowling Ball # Nyx: Fire Bird # Nyx: Rapid Shot # Nyx: Wound # Nyx: Fatal Blow # Nyx: Defeat # Nyx: Fainting # Nyx: Torn Clothes Queen's Blade Rebellion: Bitoshi Senki Drama CD This album was released on September 26th, 2009, accompanying the first volume of Rebellion's illustrated stories. Artists Aya Endo, Minori Chihara, Yukiko Takaguchi, Aki Toyosaki, Atsuko Tanaka, Kaori Mizuhashi Tracklist # Captured Princess Knight # Reunion # Encounter with Mirim # Mirim's Suffering # Hyper Vibration Valkyrie # Possessed Knight, And... # Annelotte: Appearance # Annelotte: Battle Start # Annelotte: Declaration of Victory # Annelotte: Attack 1 # Annelotte: Attack 2 # Annelotte: Dodging # Annelotte: Mounting # Annelotte: Meteor Thrust # Annelotte: Wounded # Annelotte: Fatal Blow # Annelotte: Defeat # Annelotte: Falling Unconscious # Yuit: Appearance # Yuit: Battle Start # Yuit: Declaration of Victory # Yuit: Attack 1 # Yuit: Attack 2 # Yuit: Dodging # Yuit: Missile Punch # Yuit: Alchemy Gas # Yuit: Wounded # Yuit: Fatal Blow # Yuit: Defeat # Yuit: Falling Unconscious # Mirim: Appearance # Mirim: Battle Start # Mirim: Declaration of Victory # Mirim: Attack 1 # Mirim: Attack 2 # Mirim: Dodging # Mirim: Hyper Vibration Arrow # Mirim: Vibration Attack # Mirim: Wounded? # Mirim: Fatal Blow # Mirim: Defeat # Mirim: Falling Unconscious Queen's Blade Rebellion: Bitoshi Senki Upheaval Drama CD This album was released on October 5th, 2010, accompanying the second volume of Rebellion's illustrated stories. Artists Yu Kobayashi, Haruka Tomatsu, Kei Shindou, Kaori Mizuhashi, Ayaka Saito Tracklist # Melancholy of the Fang # Promise of my Sister - Curse Word # Affection # Taimashi Twins # Women's Dispute # Truth and Fiction # Pear of Suffering # Sisterly bonds - Envy # Epilogue # Sigui: Appearance # Sigui: Battle Start 1 # Sigui: Battle Start 2 # Sigui: Declaration of Victory # Sigui: Attack 1 # Sigui: Attack 2 # Sigui: Dodging # Sigui: Holy Pose: Fear # Sigui: Holy Pose: Worship # Sigui: Holy Pose: Judgment # Sigui: Execution by Burning # Sigui: God's Chained Blade # Sigui: Wounded # Sigui: Fatal Blow # Sigui: Knocked Down # Sigui: Defeat 1 # Sigui: Defeat 2 # Taimashi: Appearance # Taimashi: Battle Start # Taimashi: Declaration of Victory # Tarnyang: Attack 1 # Tarnyang: Attack 2 # Tarnyang: Dodging # Taimashi: Double Dragon Formation # Sainyang: Rampage # Taimashi: Dragonic Howl # Taimashi: Dragonic Spin # Taimashi: Dragonic Lightning # Tarnyang: Wounded # Tarnyang: Fatal Blow # Sainyang: Wounded # Taimashi: Defeat 1 # Taimashi: Defeat 2 Queen's Blade Rebellion: Bitoshi Senki Showdown Drama CD This album was released on July 28th, 2012, accompanying the third volume of Rebellion's illustrated stories. Artists Junko Minagawa, Shizuka Itou, Rie Kugimiya, Kanae Itou Tracklist # Prologue # Toads' Rhapsody # Swamp of the Rare Disease # Hell Journey # Werbellia: Battle Start # Werbellia: Great Victory # Werbellia: Narrow Victory # Werbellia: Dodging # Werbellia: Behind You # Werbellia: Whip # Werbellia: Call Servants Forth # Werbellia: Unholy Pose: Control # Werbellia: Unholy Pose: Corruption # Werbellia: Unholy Pose: Despair # Werbellia: Unholy Pose: Pain # Werbellia: Arm Wound # Werbellia: Dazed # Werbellia: Body Wound # Werbellia: Off Balance # Werbellia: Knocked Down # Werbellia: Defeat Queen's Blade Beautiful Fighters Bonus CD 1 to 6 These albums were released monthly from August 2010 to March 2011. Artists Hayashi Tatsushi Tracklist CD 1 # Bitoshi Carnival cheio: full # Bitoshi Carnival um: 1 # Adagio # "Explanation for the Delay" (Audio Drama) CD 2 # Bitoshi Carnival dois: 2 # 02 # "Teacher and Student" (Audio Drama) CD 3 # Bitoshi Carnival tres: 3 # 02 # "Airi's Agony" (Audio Drama) CD 4 # Bitoshi Carnival quatro: 4 # Clash # "Menace and Ymir's New Trade" (Audio Drama) CD 5 # Bitoshi Carnival cinco: 5 # Creation # "Nana and Hachi" (Audio Drama) CD 6 # Bitoshi Carnival seis: 6 # Continuation of the Dream # "Memories from the Shelter" (Audio Drama) Queen's Blade: Rebellion OP & ED This album was released on May 4th, 2012. Artists Naomi Tamura, Aika Kobayashi. Tracklist OP # Hear the Song of life # Under the Moon of Izayoi # Hear the Song of life(off vocal) # Under the Moon of Izayoi(off vocal) ED # Future is Serious # Future is Serious (REMIX) # Future is Serious (Instrumental) # I Want To Protect You (Naked Remix) Queen's Blade Rebellion Bonus CD 1 This album was released on June 27th, 2012. Artist Masaru Yokoyama Tracklist # "The Lady's Education" (Audio Drama) # Day of Departure # Helplessness and Sadness # Savage Shyness # Queens Blade Rebellion Main Theme # Fear and Anger # Great Pirate Captain Liliana # To the Other Side of New Determination Queen's Blade Rebellion Bonus CD 2 This album was released on July 25th, 2012. Artist Masaru Yokoyama Tracklist #"Sorting the Newly-Weds' Heresy" (Audio Drama) #Along with the Morning Glow #New Enemies Approaching #Towards that Destination #Moment of the Duel #Dance of the Beautiful FIghter #Moonlight Dancer Luna Luna #Enemy Raid Queen's Blade Rebellion Bonus CD 3 This album was released on August 29th, 2012. Artist Masaru Yokoyama Tracklist #"Rebellion Entertainment" (Audio Drama) #Grass Game #Those who don't Change #Ripple #Climax Battle #Inquisitor Sigui #Queen of Thundercloud Claudette #Lovely Dance Queen's Blade Rebellion Bonus CD 4 This album was released on September 26th, 2012. Artist Masaru Yokoyama Tracklist #"Shai-Fang's Treasures" (Audio Drama) #Elina's Delusions #Time of Nostalgia #Fear of Being Burned to Death #Love Theme #Just Barely #Taimashi Tarnyang (slow) #Hyper Vibration Valkyrie Mirim (fast) Queen's Blade Rebellion Bonus CD 5 This album was released on October 24th, 2012. Artist Masaru Yokoyama Tracklist #"Gemstone Mountain's Secret Hot Spring" (Audio Drama) #Stopping by a Bit? #Touch Touch #Time of Confusion #Dance of Invitation #Blackmail #Alchemy Strategist Yuit #The People Lurking in the Ruins Queen's Blade Rebellion Bonus CD 6 This album was released on November 28th, 2012. Artist Masaru Yokoyama Tracklist #"Mushroom Girls-Only Gathering" (Audio Drama) #Celestial Punisher Laila #Taimashi Tarnyang (fast) #Rela~xed #Don't Say Such a Thing #Encounter with a Strong Enemy #Calibara Ruins #Hyper Vibration Valkyrie Mirim (slow) Category:Media Category:Browse Category:Navigation